1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for producing metal fiber. More particularly, the present invention relates to a apparatus and a method for producing metal fiber, which can extract fiber by melting a metal plate with an induction coil and then contacting with a bar-type rotary disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a metal fiber is used in a filtering system for lubricating oil or refined oil and a filler for conductive plastics. Conventionally, the metal fiber is produced by melting a plurality of metal bars. However, because there is an interval between the metal bars, there are much electric consumption wasted in melting the metal bars by a heating device, and thereby production efficiency of metal fiber to power consumption is lowered. Furthermore, because a device for feeding the plural metal bars is required, it is very complex in structure and is inconvenient in management of the device. In addition, a controlling system for keeping the metal bars in an even temperature or in a uniform speed are required.